herofandomcom-20200223-history
Shermie
Shermie is a video game character in the King of Fighters series who first appeared in The King of Fighters '97 as a member of the New Face Team. She is one of the Four Heavenly Kings of Orochi who is the dark counterpart to Benimaru Nikaido. Shermie and Angel have the largest bust measurement of all King of Fighter females (92 cm). It is stated on her profile on KOF 10th she was based on the character Fujiko Mine from the anime Lupin the 3rd. Aside from the main body of the KOF series, Shermie also stars in her own character image album. Both versions of her are voiced by Hazuki Nishikawa. Story ''The King of Fighters'' Shermie was a normal person who lived her life peacefully. She formed a rock band with Yashiro Nanakase and Chris, where she played the keyboards. When a scheduled show of them was canceled in favor of the jazz band of Iori Yagami, Yashiro got really angry, swearing revenge on Iori, but just then he realized that not only him but his two pals were the Heavenly Kings, the strongest members of the Hakkeshu, and that they had a duty to continue from were Goenitz left and resurrect Orochi. As Yashiro hosts the King of Fighters tournament in order to gather the energy of the fighters so that Orochi can finally awake, Shermie and Chris join him to help in the plan. After the finals of the tournament, Iori enters the Riot of Blood, going berserk due to Yashiro's influence on him. Kyo Kusanagi defeats Iori, snapping him out of his frenzy state, so Yashiro and his friends make their appearance, revealing their plan and challenging Kyo and his team, so that he can gather the final energy necessary for the awakening. The trio is defeated, but Orochi finally awakes, possessing Chris to fight Kyo. Kyo and Iori join their forces with Chizuru Kagura, defeating Orochi and sealing it again. Shermie and Chris are killed by Yashiro, who commits suicide shortly after, in order to keep his master alive. ''SNK Gals' Fighters'' Although considered to be non-canon, it is revealed that the New Face Team are now living peacefully. They have long given up on awakening Orochi, due to his foul mood after being resurrected. A letter informs her of the Queen of Fighters tournament. Interested in the tournament's participants and prize, she enters QOF. After winning the tournament, she uses the K' Talisman to get a cage for her new hamster, which is having babies soon. She is happy at first, until Yashiro points that she could have used the talisman to free Orochi. ''Neo Geo Battle Coliseum'' Despite being another non-canon, The story takes place where Shermie beats Lucky in a basketball match to obtain his invitation to the tournament. She originally enters to create scene in order to help promote her band for their concert the following week but simply forgets her initial reasons by the end of the competition. She is congratulated by Yashiro and Chris for her victory, the two excited and convinced their next performance will be a huge success. Personality Shermie is very outgoing and friendly. She doesn't seem to take battle too seriously, often dancing around and picking up her cellphone during battle. Shermie blows a kiss towards her opponent before the battle begins. She only seems to do this when fighting against a male character that she finds attractive. She seems to dislike noisy people, as seen in her special intro with Brian Battler in KOF '98UM. Category:Female Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Femme Fatale Category:The King of Fighters Heroes Category:Ingenue Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Honorable Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fallen Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Brutes Category:Martial Artists Category:Nurturer Category:Sympathetic Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Supporters Category:Pure Good Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Rivals Category:Elementals Category:Artistic Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Suicidal Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes